Anta to atashi isshoni
by Lia.uchiwa
Summary: Itachi Uchiwa a quatorze ans, il vit sa vie de Ninja sans soucis, jusqu’au moment où son clan l’envoie escorter une Uchiwa dans le village de Kiri no kuni. Cette mission va changer sa vision des choses, sa vision de la vie et des gens.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous ! Vous passez un bon week-end ? Alors voici la première fic que je poste sur ce site (je ne vous dis pas combien je suis stressée). C'est la dernière fic que j'ai écrite, je trouvais que c'était la meilleure au niveau du style et de l'histoire aussi, alors c'est pour cela que je poste celle-ci en première.

Bon maintenant peut-être un résumé de cette fic, non ?

**Titre :** Anta to atashi : isshoni.

(_traduction : toi et moi ensemble_)

**Personnages dominants :**

.- _Au début de l'histoire :_ Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, Fugaku Uchiwa & Kaede Uchiwa (personnage inventé).

.- _Au milieu de l'histoire :_ Itachi, Sasuke Uchiwa & Sakura Haruno & Tsunade & Naruto Uzumaki & Orochimaru & Sai & Kaede Uchiwa & Hinata Hyuga & Kakashi Hatake en apparitions très succinctes.

**Genre du récit :** Aventure & Romance.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto sauf ma petite Kaede que je garde précieusement lol

**Couples :** euh pour le moment ce n'est pas encore définitif mais ce qui est sûr c'est que cela ne sera pas du yaoi (j'aime bien en lire mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise pour les écrire) mais celui qui a de grandes probabilités d'être réalisé : Naruto&Hinata.

**Histoire : **Itachi Uchiwa a quatorze ans, il vit sa vie de Ninja sans soucis, jusqu'au moment où son clan l'envoie escorter une Uchiwa dans le village de Kiri no kuni. Cette mission va changer sa vision des choses, sa vision de la vie et des gens.

Voila j'espère que cela vous mets l'eau à la bouche, j'accepte TOUTES les critiques pour m'améliorer le plus possible ! J'oubliais, le rythme de parution de cette fic est de un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1. **

Le vent soufflait doucement sur le village de Konoha. Il était tard, la lune illuminait les habitations de ses doux rayons. Non loin du temple des Uchiwa, deux silhouettes se dessinaient, adossées au poteau. L'odeur de charbon qui régnait près du temple, ne dérangeait apparemment pas les deux adolescentes. Un silence apaisant régnait entre eux jusqu'à que la fille le brisa :

.- Tu rentres aux Anbu alors ? demanda t-elle calmement.

.- …

.- Quelle unité ? poursuivit t-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux.

.- Racine.

.- J'ai entendu par Shisui que tu n'avais plus de temps pour les missions du clan, ajouta l'adolescente, tu n'es pas trop fatigué de venir à nos rencontres le soir à cette heure ?

.- Je ne viendrais pas sinon, répondit le garçon.

.- Itachi, commença l'adolescente, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

.- …

.- Je… euh… je…

.- Je dois y aller, coupa Itachi.

Itachi disparut immédiatement après. La jeune fille attendit encore un instant et rentra chez elle à son tour.

_Le lendemain matin. _

Le soleil réchauffait le village de Konoha glacé par la nuit froide de la vieille. Dans le domaine Uchiwa, Itachi, le prodige de la famille, était assis sur un banc et contemplait le ciel bleu parsemait de nuages. Il ne bougeait pas, lorsqu'une brise soufflait ses cheveux virevoltaient. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient d'importantes cernes, Itachi ne dormait plus vraiment depuis quelque temps et n'avait plus de temps libre. Ces moments de pauses étaient rares.

.- Itachi-chan ! cria un gamin de neuf ans.

Itachi ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête pour regarder ce garçon, c'était son frère comme toujours en train de le coller.

.- Père voudrez te parler, annonça le petit frère.

.- A propos de quoi ? interrogea Itachi.

.- Il a dit qu'hier soir tu étais rentré très tard alors que ta mission était finie depuis longtemps.

.- …

Itachi se leva, il fit quelque pas et se retourna. Il fit signe à son frère de venir près de lui, ce dernier esquissa un grand sourire, et le suivit. Itachi retrouva son père dans une pièce de la maison. Son visage avait l'air grave, rempli de colère. Itachi s'assit silencieusement en face de lui et le fixa calmement.

.- Sasuke tu peux sortir, ordonna son père en regardant le garçon qui s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce.

.- Bien père.

Le père le quitta des yeux seulement quand Sasuke sortit de la pièce, il reporta son intention ensuite sur son fils aîné. Il n'avait pas bougé, son visage grave était moins expressif que celui de son frère cadet.

.- Sasuke t'a dit pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ?

.- Oui.

.- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de tes nuits, mais tu devrais moins sortir. Tu es tout le temps en mission. Si tu ne dors pas, tu es moins efficace. Et ton engagement dans les Anbu rendra les choses encore plus dures.

.- Je sais.

.- C'est pour cette raison qu'en accord avec le clan j'ai décidé de t'envoyer en mission.

.- En mission ? demanda Itachi étonné.

.- Oui, une mission pour le clan, expliqua son père.

.- En quoi consiste-t-elle ? questionna Itachi.

.- Tu connais Kaede Uchiwa ?

.- Vaguement. Je l'ai rencontré à quelques fêtes, répondit le génie calmement.

.- Eh bien nous allons l'envoyer dans le village de Kiri no kuni pour une alliance.

.- Une alliance ? fit Itachi septique.

.- Pas au sens auquel tu l'entends, s'empressa de répondre Fugaku.

.- Bien je l'escorterais, décréta Itachi en se relevant.

.- Un instant, arrêta son père, Kaede ne veut pas y aller. Tu risques de rencontrer quelques petits problèmes avec elle.

.- Vous ne m'avez pas dit quand on partait, dit Itachi.

.- Dés que l'on t'aura présenté Kaede.

Itachi sortit de la pièce, derrière le battant en papier se trouvait son petit frère qui avait écouté la conversation. Itachi le trouvait trop excité à son goût.

.- Pourquoi bouges-tu à ce point ?

.- Parce que je la connais Kaede, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

.- Tu la connais ? fit Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

.- Enfin je connais sa petite sœur, elle est du même âge que moi.

.- …

.- Tu vas partir longtemps ? demanda Sasuke avec des yeux tristes.

.- Sûrement. Kiri est assez loin de Konoha.

.- Hum, tu ne pourras donc pas m'entraîner pendant cette période, remarqua Sasuke déçu.

.- Je t'entraînerais quand je serai rentré, promit Itachi avec un sourire en caressant la tête de son frère affectueusement.

.- C'est vrai ! O tu es trop cool grand frère ! s'exclama Sasuke.

.- Je dois te laisser Sasuke, annonça Itachi quand ils arrivaient devant le temple. Rentre à la maison.

.- Bien !

Itachi ne regarda pas son frère s'en aller et rentra directement dans le temple. Le temple Uchiwa bien que majestueux, était vétuste. Il passa devant quelques dalles poussiéreuses ou de meubles abîmés par l'âge. Une odeur de poussière et de charbon régnait à l'intérieur. Il cherchait quelqu'un. Il trouva ce quelqu'un en train de prier devant une divinité.

.- Pourquoi pries-tu ? demanda Itachi en le voyant.

.- Pourquoi toi ne prie-tu pas ? rétorqua l'adolescent du même âge que lui.

.- …

.- Pourquoi es-tu venu Itachi ? demanda le garçon en posant l'encens.

Le garçon se retourna, il avait un physique commun rien d'extraordinaire si ce n'est les traits qui le caractérisaient tel un Uchiwa. Dans ses yeux on lisait l'ironie et la moquerie.

.- Kaede Uchiwa, répondit-il.

.- A ton père a du te mettre au courant de la mission, non ?

.- Oui. C'est toi qui as proposé cette alliance, Shisui ?

.- Moi ? Voyons je ne suis pas assez influant pour ça, répondit modestement le cousin.

.- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu as beaucoup plus d'influence que tu ne le laisses croire.

.- Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de cette fille qui t'es inconnue ? S'inquiéta Shisui.

.- C'est une Uchiwa. Je ne vois pas pourquoi son devenir de ninja devrait être compromis par une alliance avec Kiri, répondit Itachi avec calme.

.- Ho ! Ce n'est pas une alliance classique Itachi. Cela tient plus du sacrifice, expliqua Shisui en fixant son cousin droit dans les yeux.

.- …

.- Vois-tu Kaede pose quelques problèmes au clan. Et le seul moyen pour retrouver la tranquillité c'est de l'exiler.

.- C'est vous qui voyez, dit Itachi en partant.

.- Kaede me pose pas mal de questions sur toi.

.- Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ?

.- Je voulais te prévenir, c'est tout.

_Le soir même : _

.- Je comprends Itachi, répondit la jeune fille de l'avant soir.

.- …

.- Nous sommes de parfaits étrangers.

.- …

.- Cela ne te fais donc rien de renier tout ? s'énerva doucement la jeune fille.

.- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me sauver la vie, répondit Itachi froidement.

.- La mission avant tout n'est-ce pas ? demanda tristement l'adolescente.

.- …

.- Me supportais-tu par pitié ou par amitié ?

.- Je vais y aller, décréta Itachi.

.- …

Itachi quitta la jeune fille sans un bruit, la kunoichi leva la tête et regarda les étoiles.

.- Toujours en train de fuir, murmura t-elle.

Elle passa rapidement au temple, elle déposa sur une tombe blanche sans nom, une fleur rouge. Elle attendit stoïque devant, le cœur dans le vague. Quelques instants plus tard, elle décida de retourner chez elle.

_Le lendemain matin. _

.- Oniisan ! appela Sasuke dans la cour principale du domaine Uchiwa.

Itachi qui marchait tranquillement se retourna et esquissa un sourire en apercevant son petit frère.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il gai.

.- Je veux marcher avec toi, répondit-il souriant.

.- Mais tu sais je vais simplement aller voir l'Hokage pour lui donner mon rapport, prévint Itachi avec un sourire gêné.

.- Pas grave. Je suis content de voir que tu souris, dit Sasuke. Tu ne souriais plus depuis ton entrée aux Anbu.

.- …

.- Je m'inquiétais, continua Sasuke en le regardant.

.- Tu comprendras qu'en mission un ninja n'a ni passé, ni devenir. Il possède seulement le dénouement de la mission, expliqua Itachi mélancoliquement.  
.- Je veux te ressembler plus tard grand frère, dit Sasuke plein d'admiration.

.- …

_Dans le domaine Uchiwa au même moment : _

.- Kaede, tu connais très bien notre position sur le sujet, fit durement un homme.

.- Vous connaissez la mienne aussi. Je ne suis pas une Uchiwa pour me faire marier à n'importe qui. J'ai du talent, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me sacrifierais pour une alliance qui si cela se trouve ne durera qu'un temps, répliqua une jeune fille de quatorze ans.

Dans la pièce se trouvaient trois personnes. Kaede, Fugaku et sûrement le père de Kaede. Kaede était assise en face des deux hommes, ses longes cheveux noirs chutaient sur son dos telle une cascade d'encre. Ses yeux bleus nuit fixaient irascible les deux hommes. Ses vêtements noirs au nom du clan Uchiwa –une veste simple sur laquelle au niveau de la poitrine se dessinait l'éventail des Uchiwa, une chemise blanche en dessous et un pentacourt où se répandaient des bandes blanches- marquaient le teint pâle de la jeune fille.

.- Tu devrais prendre ça pour un compliment de te choisir comme la future épouse d'un seigneur de Kiri no kuni, rétorqua le père d'Itachi, on ne choisirait pas n'importe qui.

.- Nan, cela sous-entend que vous me trouvez bien juste pour les tâches d'intérieur, s'emporta Kaede. Je suis une Jounin pas une bonne !

.- …

.- A moins évidemment si vous voulez que je fasse une seconde mission, s'exclama Kaede, en plus de celle-ci.

.- Tu le sauras en moment voulu, coupa son père sèchement. De toute façon tu n'as pas à intervenir dans les affaires du clan.

.- Mais Shisui à le droit lui, réfuta Kaede en lançant un regard mauvais aux deux hommes.

.- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Kaede Uchiwa, prévint son père.

.- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ! Que je dise la vérité ! C'est vrai ! Shisui connaît toujours toutes les affaires du clan. Et les soirs de réunions importantes il est introuvable, expliqua Kaede.

.- Demain on te présente à Itachi et vous partirez avec Shin le lendemain, interrompit son père promptement.

.- Itachi ? Lui aussi il doit avoir des traitements de faveurs ! En tant que fils du chef de clan, cracha Kaede.

.- Urusai baka 1 ! Va immédiatement dans ta chambre, ordonna son père qui prenait des couleurs aux joues.

.- Hupf ! Je ne suis plus une gamine de neuf ans à qui tu ordonnais tout ce que tu voulais, riposta Kaede en se levant.

.- Où vas-tu ? demanda t-il en se relevant à son tour.

.- Me promener, répondit-elle en quittant la pièce sans se retourner.

Son père lança un regard désolé à son cousin. Il secoua la tête et tenta de sortir à son tour. Cependant Fugaku l'arrêta brusquement dans son élan.

.- Tu es sûr qu'elle ne connaît pas mon fils ? demanda t-il en le fixant cruellement.

.- Certain. Pourquoi ?

.- Parce que je rencontre les même difficultés avec Itachi en ce moment, expliqua Fugaku en quittant la pièce.

.- ….

_En revenant de chez l'Hokage : _

.- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire qu'est-ce que c'était comme mission ? bouda Sasuke.

.- Je ne peux pas, elle est secrète Sasuke. Tu verras plus tard qu'il faut parfois être discret sur certaines missions, expliqua Itachi en tournant vers son frère un visage souriant.

.- En tout cas Hokage-sama semblait aux anges en voyant ton rapport, commenta Sasuke.

.- Moué… Hum !

Itachi et Sasuke avaient en face d'eux Kaede. Cette dernière dévisageait Itachi, elle avait en face d'elle un garçon de quatorze ans, un visage grave, des yeux noirs perçants. Un corps de Ninja expérimenté. Elle avait déjà rencontré ce garçon quelque fois mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé.

.- Kaede ! cria Sasuke en se précipitant vers elle.

Kaede prit dans ses bras le garçon, lui fit la bise et le reposa par terre. Itachi regardait Kaede avec étonnement.

.- C'est donc toi Kaede Uchiwa, dit Itachi en s'avançant pour les rejoindre.

.- Perspicace, railla Kaede.

.- Itachi, c'est elle que tu dois escorter ! s'exclama Sasuke.

Kaede fixa Itachi avec un visage blême.

.- Elle est belle hein ! continua Sasuke en ne s'apercevant pas du malaise.

.- Tu me parais moins enfant gâté que ce que je pensais, fit Kaede froidement.

.- Chunnin ? demanda Itachi.

.- Pardon !

.- Tu es Chunnin, non ?

.- Je suis Jounin, s'offusqua Kaede.

.- Hum, la mission sera vite accomplie alors, trancha Itachi en dépassant Kaede.

Il fit signe à Sasuke de le suivre, Kaede était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un tel garçon, aussi froid. Même parmi les Uchiwa. Choquée, elle continua sa promenade jusqu'au bord du lac.

1 : Urusai baka : Ta gueule idiote.

* * *

_**La semaine prochaine :**_ Le chapitre 2 : La rencontre officielle entre Itachi et Kaede ainsi que leur départ avec Shin. 

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis sur ce récit, qu'il soit mauvais ou bon.

A la semaine prochaine bizou !


End file.
